<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reencuentro de año nuevo by AquariusAthena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814366">Reencuentro de año nuevo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena'>AquariusAthena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Panic Attacks, Party, Romantic Fluff, Self-Doubt, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusAthena/pseuds/AquariusAthena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la fiesta de año nuevo y Mu de Aries busca reencontrarse con quien pasó la fiesta del año anterior. Aunque finalmente reconoce que se ha enamorado, no está seguro de saber si a la otra persona le ocurre lo mismo. Aun así espera que el nuevo año signifique también un nuevo comienzo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aries Mū/Dragon Shiryū</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reencuentro de año nuevo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los últimos años el día del año nuevo había sido motivo de gran celebración en el Santuario. Después de los eventos del Muro de los Lamentos todo el mundo parecía un poco más dispuesto a celebrar la vuelta solar. Desde los poderosos Caballeros Dorados hasta los más jóvenes cadetes, todos olvidaban sus obligaciones por una noche para entregarse a la celebración y la algarabía. Esa semana el Santuario estaba más habitado que nunca ya que se extendían invitaciones a todos los Caballeros diseminados por el mundo. Una gran carpa era acondicionada en el Coliseo donde se armaban largas mesas para agasajar a los invitados con banquetes y una enorme pista de baile. Allí nunca escaseaba la bebida, lo que junto a la resistencia de los caballeros por sobre los humanos normales daba como resultado que la fiesta se extendiera hasta pasado el amanecer, a veces incluso hasta la media tarde del día siguiente. La noche del primero de enero siempre se organizaba un show de fuegos artificiales para dar por finalizada la celebración.</p>
<p>Toda la Orden Dorada asistía sin ninguna excusa a la fiesta de fin de año. Para todos ellos era la tercera vez que se celebraba desde que habitaban allí. Algunos mostraban más resistencia y lo tomaban como una obligación diplomática, mientras que otros aprovechaban esa única noche al año para soltarse la cadena y entregarse a la diversión. Uno de ellos era Mu de Aries, el guardián del Primer Templo. De carácter calmo y amable, era un hombre de palabras suaves pero acciones ruidosas. Muchas veces le había tocado ser el líder de la orden en ausencia superior y había cumplido esa obligación con honor y dignidad, sin emitir una sola queja, por más que mil veces hubiera querido hacerlo. Aunque no lo hacía tan evidente como algunos de sus compañeros, Mu también sentía que debía forzar la rigidez para fortalecer su autoridad. Pero en la fiesta no había superiores y subordinados, todos eran iguales. Entonces se permitía comer y beber como si no hubiera mañana, sabiendo que el resto sería un asunto del próximo año.</p>
<p>Como cada año, se había comprado un traje para la ocasión. En esta oportunidad había elegido un color azul oscuro que sólo distinguía su matiz según le diera la luz, con una camisa celeste a juego cuyo cuello estaba decorado en las puntas por dos pequeños triángulos dorados. Por ese motivo había decidido que llevar corbata sería demasiado. Además, por ese mismo motivo se atrevió a usar gemelos en las mangas por primera vez, a juego con los detalles del cuello. Siempre había sido un hombre de buen gusto pero en esta oportunidad tenía el fin ulterior de impresionar a alguien. Había una persona en quien pensaba persistentemente y no había visto desde el año anterior. Después de la fiesta por unos días se había quedado en su casa y no asomaron la nariz a la puerta en toda la semana. Cualquiera pensaría que había sido una pequeña aventura y que no pasaría a mayores, pero el asunto no terminó allí. Después de eso mantuvieron el contacto y hablaron cada día, haciéndose más y más cercanos. Al final, un día de borrachera se confesaron su mutuo amor en el teléfono. Por eso volver a verse después de haber jugado ese juego por un año entero significaba para él un nuevo comienzo. Al menos eso esperaba.</p>
<p>El carnero no podía disimular la ansiedad que todo el asunto le provocaba. Guardaba serias dudas en su corazón. Sentía un miedo atroz de que su compañero no sintiera lo mismo que él, de que todo hubiese sido un juego adolescente y él terminara humillado por ingenuo. Lo buscaba con la mirada entre el gentío y enseguida miraba a sus pies, con miedo verdadero de volver a verlo. Más temprano que tarde, lo encontró. Lo primero que llamó su atención era que llevaba todo el cabello atado sobre la cabeza con una cinta, dándole un aspecto severo y marcial. El traje era entallado y totalmente negro, con el único detalle de unas finas cintas color esmeralda que bordeaban las solapas del saco. Mu tragó saliva con fuerza y supuso que debió abrir la boca con sorpresa como un desquiciado, porque enseguida cruzaron sus miradas y le hizo reír. No había pensado qué iba a decirle que ya estaba caminando hacia él a paso seguro. A pesar de su aspecto estricto esa actitud no le llegaba a los ojos. Sonreía con suavidad y movía el cuello con cierta seducción, mostrando lo largo que parecía cuando llevaba el cabello atado. Mu se quedó en silencio por un instante.</p>
<p>-Buenas noches Mu -saludó el recién llegado con una sonrisa. Mostró todos los dientes, de oreja a oreja, un gesto que no se permitía casi nunca. El ariano tragó saliva con fuerza.</p>
<p>-Buenas noches Shiryu -respondió en un susurro. Él subió una ceja.</p>
<p>-¿Qué ocurre? Parece que has visto un fantasma -bromeó-. ¿Te pongo nervioso? -lo provocó con una sonrisa artera. Aun sin proponérselo, Mu curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa y lanzó una risita nerviosa.</p>
<p>-Un poquito -reconoció. Shiryu también rio con él-. Así que te has peinado de samurái -esta vez fue el dragón quien no pudo disimular la risa.</p>
<p>-Ajá -afirmó-. Así que te pongo nervioso -retomó. Le ofreció un trago de la copa que tenía en la mano-. Pues tengo la medicina para eso -continuó. Mu aceptó el ofrecimiento y bebió un trago grande que se sintió caliente en su garganta. El carnero carraspeó un par de veces e intentó disimular que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. El trago le había dado la excusa perfecta para aliviar un poco de su ansiedad-. Despacio, borreguito. No verás el amanecer si bebes a ese ritmo -Mu se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Tal vez no me interese verlo, si tuviese algo más interesante qué hacer -lo provocó con torpeza. Shiryu sonrió de lado con una mirada seductora y habló en un susurro, acercándose un poco a él para hablarle al oído.</p>
<p>-Me encanta tu impaciencia -bromeó-. Disfruta la fiesta, que no es algo que ocurra todos los días, y entonces después -Mu lo interrumpió con palpable ansiedad.</p>
<p>-¿Después? -inquirió. Shiryu lanzó una risita y entrecerró los párpados levemente.</p>
<p>-No cambiarás nunca, borreguito -bromeó-. Quieres saber, entender y hacer todo en un preciso instante, siempre ahora mismo -afirmó. Mu se sintió un tanto incordiado cuando comprendió qué tanto lo conocía el dragón, incluso el poco disimulado defecto de su impaciencia.</p>
<p>-Vaya -balbuceó, mientras se remojaba los labios-. Ojalá yo pudiera describirte con tanta precisión.</p>
<p>-Sé que puedes -remató Shiryu-. Ten un poco de paciencia, ya nos veremos luego -Mu lanzó un suspiro y dejó ver un atisbo de decepción en sus ojos.</p>
<p>-No te vayas muy lejos, ¿me has oído? -amenazó con torpeza. Shiryu no pudo evitar una carcajada honesta.</p>
<p>-No lo haré -concedió, suavizando el tono de voz y la mirada a la vez. Esa pequeña señal le dio un poco de calma al impaciente carnero.</p>
<p>Shiryu se alejó tan repentinamente como había aparecido, dejando a Mu con incluso más dudas. La conversación no le había aclarado nada y para colmo parecía que el dragón se estaba divirtiendo mucho con su confusión y ansiedad. Hizo caso y trató de disfrutar la fiesta, aunque el recuerdo de esa conversación lo distraía. De vez en cuando buscaba a Shiryu furtivamente con la mirada. Intercambiaban una sonrisa seductora o un roce de las manos y eso era todo. El dragón parecía que se lo pasaba muy bien mientras a Mu parecía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho en ese preciso instante. Por eso volvió al primer templo poco antes del amanecer. Enormes dudas le asediaban y ya no sentía la capacidad de estar allí sin deshacerse en lágrimas en cualquier momento. Cuando llegó a su habitación se sacó los zapatos y el saco y se desabrochó la camisa antes de quedar sentado sobre el borde de la cama, mirando sus pies. Apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y envolvió el rostro entre sus manos, apretando la sien con los dedos.</p>
<p>Pasó así un buen rato. Se sentía incapaz de moverse, sin saber bien qué hacer o cómo sentirse. Tenía expectativas muy precisas de cómo quería pasar la fiesta y nada de eso se había cumplido sino más bien al contrario. Poco después sintió un cosmos conocido en su templo y luego escuchó pasos que se lo confirmaron. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo levantar la cabeza. Lo hizo pasar con la voz temblorosa. Mientras caminaba dentro, Shiryu había desatado la cinta del cabello y se masajeaba el cuero cabelludo con una mano. Avanzó hacia donde Mu se encontraba sentado y se quedó de pie frente a él. Con mucha delicadeza tomó su rostro entre las manos y lo inclinó para hacerle mirar hacia arriba. Por primera vez se miraron a los ojos. El ariano sabía que tenía los ojos hinchados y fuertes ojeras bajo sus párpados, además de las mejillas levemente coloradas por la combinación entre la bebida y el bochorno. Shiryu sonrió con palpable honestidad y acarició su pómulo con los nudillos.</p>
<p>-Que guapo eres, borreguito -balbuceó-. No llores -agregó. Mu se sintió expuesto, vulnerable. Bajó la mirada rápidamente. En respuesta Shiryu se agachó con una rodilla sobre el piso para quedar a su misma altura-. ¿Por qué sufres? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? -inquirió, dejando ver un dejo de angustia en sus palabras. Mu se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-No pensé que vendrías aquí -confesó. Shiryu esbozó una media sonrisa.</p>
<p>-No hay ningún otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera pasar esta noche -afirmó. Se inclinó un poco y lo besó en la mejilla, recogiendo una lágrima sin quererlo-. Feliz año nuevo -recordó de pronto.</p>
<p>-He pasado contigo el primer y el último día del año. No lo había pensado. Qué curioso ¿no? -aventuró Mu con una sonrisa fingida.</p>
<p>-Ajá -concedió Shiryu con un encogimiento de hombros-. Me tienes preocupado -afirmó, con la voz tensa-. Por favor dime qué ocurre. ¿He hecho o dicho algo que te ha molestado? -Mu negó con la cabeza-. No eres el único que puede sentir ansiedad ¿sabes? -intentó bromear. El ariano dio un respingo.</p>
<p>-Supongo que no -suspiró con pesar-. No has hecho nada malo, el problema soy yo -afirmó. Shiryu se sentó a su lado sobre la cama y lo atrajo contra sí pasando el brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dispuesto a escuchar-. Tengo miedo, eso es todo -afirmó.</p>
<p>-¿Qué te asusta tanto como para ponerte así? Un caballero dorado no teme a nada -afirmó, juguetón. Mu esbozó una media sonrisa triste.</p>
<p>-Eso no es cierto. Tememos muchas cosas -Shiryu lo animó a continuar con una mirada ansiosa-. Tengo miedo de que estés jugando conmigo -confesó con pesadez-. Abrí mi corazón y temo haberme equivocado. Si así fuera, no podría soportar el dolor y la humillación. Es sencillo en realidad -Shiryu apretó los párpados y torció el ceño. Se despegó del abrazo y se puso de pie frente a él, deliberadamente mirándolo desde arriba. Su expresión había cambiado y se adivinaba profunda congoja en cada facción.</p>
<p>-¿En serio eres capaz de pensar así de mí? -inquirió, con la voz rota. Mu se quedó en silencio por un momento. Shiryu resopló con pesadez-. Vaya -sólo pudo balbucear. Abrió la boca para replicar pero enseguida se arrepintió e hizo silencio-. Voy a tomar un poco de aire -declaró al fin y salió de la habitación sin más preámbulo.</p>
<p>Cuando Mu volvió a encontrarse solo en la habitación, rompió a llorar con desconsuelo. Se empapó los pómulos y las manos mientras gruesas gotas caían sobre el pantalón del traje nuevo. Inflaba el pecho con intensidad, las lágrimas le dificultaban respirar. Le dolió en el alma darse cuenta de su fracaso. Era el hombre que amaba y lo había alejado sin pensar que sus dudas también podrían herirlo. Un impulso apareció como una chispa mental al punto que invadió todo su pensamiento. Tenía que ir por él. Se levantó de súbito y salió de la habitación a pasos largos, aun descalzo. Siguió su cosmos hasta el balcón. Shiryu observaba con cierta añoranza los fuegos artificiales que se veían a lo lejos en el Coliseo mientras comenzaba a salir el sol del primer día del año. Aunque no había nevado, era una mañana fría. Mu se acercó con cautela y permaneció en silencio a su lado. El dragón era apenas más alto que él. Rozó sus dedos con inseguridad y enseguida Shiryu respondió y entrelazó los suyos. Lanzó el aire con pesadez.</p>
<p>-No llores, borreguito -balbuceó. Mu se sintió incordiado sabiendo que el dragón estaba dolido y aun así era amable con él-. Ven -pidió, abriendo los brazos levemente. Se abrazaron con fuerza por primera vez desde la última fiesta de fin de año. Se aferraron uno a otro como si no quisieran soltarse nunca.</p>
<p>-¿Estás enfadado? -inquirió Mu con la voz temblorosa. Shiryu negó levemente.</p>
<p>-No estoy enfadado. Estoy dolido -reconoció-. Duele muchísimo, ¿qué puedo decirte? -admitió, con la voz rota.</p>
<p>-Perdón -balbuceó. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Ten calma. Te prometo que todo estará bien -afirmó con dulzura en un intento de tranquilizarlo-. No quiero enfadarme contigo ni perder nuestro preciado tiempo en discusiones -en un movimiento que el ariano no esperaba, Shiryu lo besó en los labios con mucha suavidad. Le supo un tanto salado entre lágrimas. Mu asintió con pesar.</p>
<p>-Perdón -repitió. Shiryu volvió a besarlo.</p>
<p>-Si tienes dudas mi trabajo es calmarlas y darte seguridad -afirmó-. Y después tú harás tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? -indicó con una sonrisa triste. Mu sintió que era un alumno recibiendo una lección, pero sabía que esa severidad que mostraba en realidad era uno de los mecanismos de defensa más usuales del dragón-. Estás descalzo, vamos adentro -pidió con cierto tono paternal. Volvieron enseguida a la habitación. Shiryu también se quitó los zapatos y se desabrochó los primeros botones de la camisa-. Me importa mucho lo que tú pienses de mí -confesó finalmente.</p>
<p>-Lo sé -afirmó Mu mientras tragaba saliva con fuerza-. No es tu culpa -resopló-. Ha pasado un año entero y yo no he podido hacer otra cosa más que extrañarte mucho todos los días. Cuando pasó el tiempo comencé a preguntarme si volverías alguna vez, si no era yo solo el que extrañaba -Shiryu negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No. Te he extrañado con locura cada maldito día que pasamos separados -afirmó-. Y creo que lo habré dicho mínimamente mil veces -afirmó, con una media sonrisa-. Tienes prueba escrita por montones.</p>
<p>-Ya -se ofuscó Mu-. Eso lo sé, pero a ver, no sé cómo explicarte -se mordió el labio-. Son palabras en una pantalla. ¿Cómo saber si dices la verdad? -Shiryu resopló con evidente hartazgo.</p>
<p>-Tendrás que confiar en mí, como yo confío en ti -afirmó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Toda relación lleva una cuota considerable de fe en el otro, ¿no te parece? -Mu asintió-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme tu confianza? -inquirió, con la voz teñida de dolor. Al ariano le tembló el labio levemente. Supo que estaba de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas-. Hago lo mejor que puedo, pero aun así siento que nunca es suficiente -por primera vez, Shiryu también lloró.</p>
<p>-He sido egoísta -afirmó Mu-. Tú eres suficiente, no tengas dudas -el dragón apretó los labios.</p>
<p>-Eso dices ahora -sollozó-. Hay algo que quiero contarte. Quería decírtelo en persona pero supongo que fue contraproducente -tragó saliva con fuerza. Mu abrió grandes los ojos, expectante-. Ni bien volví a los Cinco Picos dejé a Shunrei. Decidí que nunca más quería vivir con la madre de mi hijo porque eso sería hipócrita de mi parte, porque me enamoré de ti -suspiró con pesadez-. Ha sido posiblemente lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida. Aun así no es suficiente. Nada de lo que haga alcanza.</p>
<p>-¿Por qué no me has dicho antes? -inquirió Mu, pensando persistentemente que eso le hubiera ahorrado un montón de ansiedad durante todo el año.</p>
<p>-No lo sé, tenía miedo. No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar. ¿Qué tal si te asustaba tanto súbito nivel de compromiso y salías corriendo despavorido? -se masajeó los ojos con dos dedos sin delicadeza. Mu negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Me siento tonto -admitió después de un rato-. Todo esto podría haberse evitados si hubiéramos hablado más abiertamente sobre cómo nos sentíamos -descubrió con sorpresa. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No lo sé, borreguito. ¿Te parece que la solución es tan sencilla? -se lamentó-. Te extrañé más de lo que puedo decir con palabras en una pantalla -Mu asintió-. No te alcanzó nada de lo que yo dijera. No has confiado en mi palabra. ¿Qué puedo hacer? -se lamentó.</p>
<p>-Yo también te extrañé mucho -admitió-. Ahora vamos a hacer una promesa -indicó-. Haremos lo posible para no volver a ser tan tontos -afirmó con una risita-. No hay nada que no puedas decirme -el ariano le tendió la mano con educación. Shiryu la estrechó con firmeza.</p>
<p>-Prometido entonces, creo que es buena idea -admitió, con una sonrisa triste-. Siempre te escucharé, y siempre estaré de tu lado -Mu se inclinó levemente y lo besó con suavidad.</p>
<p>-Te amo -susurró con suavidad pero con la voz firme y decidida. Shiryu tembló levemente pero enseguida fue interrumpido por otro beso tranquilizador-. Te amo, precioso dragón -continuó-. Me disculpo por hacerte doler -Shiryu lanzó el aire con pesadez.</p>
<p>-Acepto tu disculpa -susurró-. Por favor también acepta la mía. Debí ser más abierto, más claro. Debí decirte con más transparencia cuanto es que te amo -Mu asintió y volvió a besarlo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con firmeza.</p>
<p>-Claro -susurró, apenas despegando sus labios para balbucear. Lo tomó con firmeza de la nuca y lo besó con lentitud y profundidad, jugando con su lengua sin el menor descaro. Hizo durar el beso unos minutos mientras recorría su trabajado torso con una de sus manos.</p>
<p>-Espera -susurró el dragón entre jadeos. Tragó saliva con fuerza-. ¿Sólo era eso? ¿Estabas celoso de Shunrei y ahora ya vas lo más tranquilo como si nada? -la inquisición le cayó a Mu como un balde de agua helada. Apretó los labios con firmeza como censurándose a sí mismo, sin saber qué podía decir sin empeorar las cosas.</p>
<p>-Dijiste que no estabas enfadado -lanzó al fin. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Sé lo que dije -suspiró-. Pero la verdad no sé si estoy enfadado. No sé cómo me siento. Tal vez sólo estoy cansado -admitió con cierto pesar de haber arruinado el momento.</p>
<p>Pero era cierto, a pesar de que Mu ya estuviera lo más tranquilo, Shiryu no se sentía bien con el asunto. Por más que sus besos le resultaban lo más delicioso no dejaba de sentirse herido por la desconfianza de su compañero. El último año había sido el más raro. Por primera vez en su vida había abandonado la cascada y se había ido a vivir a la aldea, a más o menos un kilómetro de allí. Había alquilado una pequeña casa de dos habitaciones cerca del templo. Todos los días entrenaba con su hijo pequeño desde el mediodía. Cocinaba algo para ambos y le dedicaba la tarde para devolverlo a su casa al atardecer. Algunas mañanas cada semana iba al templo cercano donde les daba clases de artes marciales a grupos de jóvenes. De vez en cuando una voz en el fondo de su mente le decía que no era suficiente para un guerrero como él, pero enseguida se disipaba. Era algo que disfrutaba y que le daba cierto ingreso de dinero. Los ratos libres los utilizaba para entrenar él mismo, pero también algunas veces se ocupaba de la huerta o ayudaba con la del templo. Si el día del Muro de los Lamentos alguien le hubiera descrito esta vida no lo hubiera creído. Por eso el constante contacto con el carnero le daba una intensa emoción de la que esa calma carecía. Mu hizo un leve pucherito.</p>
<p>-Me haces sentir un tanto rechazado, y eso me ha dolido -admitió, en un intento de practicar la honestidad que había prometido momentos atrás. Shiryu negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No es así, amor mío -susurró con dulzura, dedicándole una sonrisa triste-. Es sólo una pausa. Te prometo que después del descanso te complaceré todas las fantasías que se te ocurran, y diez más por si aún te quedan dudas -Mu lanzó una carcajada nerviosa-. No me siento bien, pero eso no cambia nada de lo que siento por ti -mientras escuchaba, el ariano se quitó el pantalón y se quedó solo con la ropa interior para meterse dentro de la cama y acomodarse.</p>
<p>-Ven -pidió. Shiryu hizo lo mismo y pasados unos momentos se acurrucó a su lado, recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro-. Cuéntame cómo te sientes, por favor.</p>
<p>-Ya te lo he dicho, me ha dolido que desconfíes de mí -repitió. Mientras, Mu acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza, desenredando sus largos mechones azabaches-. Ya te has disculpado, así que sólo queda esperar. Ya va a pasar -admitió con un suspiro-. Además, la acidez me está matando -bromeó-. Me parece que me estoy quemando por dentro -Mu lanzó una risita.</p>
<p>-Tengo medicina para eso -anunció. Se levantó con pereza y volvió momentos después con un vaso de agua y una pastilla efervescente que el dragón tomó con ciega obediencia. Finalizada la operación volvieron a acomodarse en la posición anterior.</p>
<p>-Gracias -balbuceó Shiryu. Ya tenía los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba con profundidad, cómodamente cobijado en los fuertes brazos del guardián del primer templo.</p>
<p>Aunque él también estaba cansado, Mu decidió esperar a que Shiryu se durmiera primero. Se sentía un tanto culpable mientras lo escuchaba roncar levemente entre sus brazos. No había sido sincero del todo, a pesar de haberlo prometido. Sin embargo, se convenció de que eso no duraría mucho. Ni bien comenzaran el nuevo día le explicaría todo lo ocurrido durante el año. Resopló con fuerza cuando pensó en aquello. Desde que era niño había sido muy impaciente, esa costumbre no lo había abandonado jamás. Sin embargo, le avergonzaba confesarle que en el último año se había convertido en algo mucho más grave. La repentina ansiedad le jugaba malas pasadas y más de una vez lo dejaba sin poder salir de la cama, sin poder respirar envuelto entre jadeos y fuertes palpitaciones. Al principio no le dio más importancia al asunto, pero pronto la realidad lo desbordó. En una de esas oportunidades una voz oscura le dijo a su interior que era un enfermo mental. Lo creyó sin ninguna duda y por varias semanas se sintió absolutamente desdichado y perfeccionando una máscara de normalidad para engañar a todos sus compañeros, incluyendo al dragón.  </p>
<p>Un día en el verano anterior había padecido un episodio particularmente fuerte. Después de una noche de pesadillas se quedó en la cama sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho, agarrándolo con la mano hecha una garra y clavándose sus propias uñas. El corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento, mientras la garganta se hacía más angosta y le impedía respirar. El dolor que sintió fue tal que por primera vez en su vida fantaseó con la idea de suicidarse. Un poderoso instinto, su olvidado orgullo de caballero, le hizo levantarse de golpe. Ese día supo que no podía seguir así y decidió pedirle ayuda a la única persona en el Santuario en quien confiaría un secreto tan vergonzante, su amigo Shaka. Fue mucho más tolerante con él de lo que Mu esperaba. Se hizo su costumbre meditar juntos varias veces por semana, guiado por la monocorde voz del Santo de Virgo. Además, le proporcionó algunas medicinas y le explicó con palpable inseguridad la forma de administrarlas. Poco después le añadió la pastilla efervescente para la acidez.</p>
<p>Era un gran secreto para confesar. Aunque sabía que sería mejor descansar, Mu no podía evitar preguntarse cómo se lo tomaría Shiryu. Porque tenía que decirle, ya no podía mantener más ese secreto y sería mejor adelantarse a que la ansiedad diera la cara por sí misma. ¿Eso no había ocurrido ya? Esa pregunta lo asaltó con sorpresa. Recordó el primer abordaje en la fiesta y luego en la habitación. Se había visto tan preocupado que quizás desde afuera parecería un desquiciado. Sí, era lógico. Seguramente Shiryu ya se habría dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien con la mente de Mu, era obvio. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se obligó a pensar en algo bonito. Rememoró la meditación de Shaka e intentó repetirla para sus adentros. Sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Le dolió el pecho con exponencial fuerza. No quería despertar a Shiryu y menos aún con una experiencia tan espantosa como la que estaba acercándose. Contuvo el aire para evitar jadear, permitiéndose algunas pocas respiraciones. Las lágrimas cayeron con fuerza sobre sus mejillas. Hizo todo lo posible por mantener la quietud pero sabía de antemano que sus esfuerzos serían infructuosos.</p>
<p>-Borreguito -escuchó la suave voz de Shiryu incluso antes de que levantara la cabeza. Se sintió súbitamente expuesto y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apartar la mirada-. ¿Qué ocurre? -la preocupación en su voz era palpable. Mu negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Shiryu lo abrazó con repentina fuerza y canturreó en susurros. Luego recitó una oración en voz baja. Desde pequeño su Maestro le había enseñado que no había acto de amor más grande que hablarle a dios del ser amado, que incluirlo en sus plegarias. No le importó a qué fe podría adherir cada uno sino demostrar con ese sencillo acto de contención cuanto lo amaba-. Ya está mucho mejor. Lo estás haciendo bien -lo alentó en un susurro.</p>
<p>-Lo siento -sollozó el carnero cuando pudo articular palabra-. No me dejes -agregó, con la voz rota.</p>
<p>-No lo haré -confirmó el dragón-. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, yo estoy contigo -Mu asintió con cierta sorpresa. Esperaba encontrar rechazo de su parte y sin embargo lo que recibió fue todo lo contrario-. Nada cambiará mis sentimientos hacia ti. Nada hará que te ame menos, ¿me has entendido? -afirmó con seguridad. Mu no pudo afirmar ni negar. Quería creerlo pero una parte de sí oponía resistencia al enunciado. Shiryu lo acercó un poco más contra sí y acarició su espalda y sus brazos sin soltar el abrazo. Todo el episodio le había acalorado. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor mientras el cuello y las mejillas se veían colorados. El dragón le apartó el cabello mojado de la nuca y sopló un poco para refrescarlo.</p>
<p>-No he sido sincero -sollozó el carnero-. Tengo mucha vergüenza -tragó saliva con fuerza-. Estoy enfermo, lo siento -apartó la mirada y se escondió entre sus propias manos, haciéndose una bolita. Shiryu lo besó con suavidad entre las hebras de su cabello mientras continuaba con la suave caricia en la espalda.</p>
<p>-No te avergüences, borreguito. Ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones, ahora solo me preocupa que te sientas mejor -afirmó-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? -inquirió. Mu negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-Sólo esperar -admitió con pesar. Shiryu dio un leve respingo.</p>
<p>-Que mierda -intentó bromear-. Esperemos, entonces. No hay ningún apuro -agregó mientras intentaba analizar la descabellada situación para sus adentros. Ahora entendía un poco más. Ciertas actitudes de Mu le habían parecido exageradas o un tanto injustificadas, pero ahora comprendía el porqué. Le extrañó incluso a él que eso hiciera crecer su compromiso en vez de incordiarlo. Tenía que ayudarlo, sea desde cerca o desde lejos, pero no sabía cómo-. Sabes, algunas veces decimos las cosas cuándo y cómo podemos. Eso no nos hace deshonestos, solo nos hace humanos. Creo que muchas veces planeamos las cosas de una forma ideal y terminamos haciéndolas sencillamente lo mejor que podemos -explicó, sin saber si lo decía para Mu o para sí mismo. El ariano suspiró con profundidad. Shiryu notó que respiraba un poco mejor.</p>
<p>-Hacemos lo mejor que podemos -susurró Mu a fin de reafirmarlo.</p>
<p>-Hacemos todo con amor y respeto, y por eso no hay prueba que no podamos superar -agregó-. Una lección de Atena, una de las primeras -recordó con una sonrisa. Mu asintió con acuerdo-. ¿Ya estás mejor? -volvió a asentir.</p>
<p>-Me siento terrible. No hubiera querido que vieras un episodio tan espantoso. Entenderé si quieres salir corriendo porque, la verdad sea dicha, yo también quiero salir corriendo -admitió, sin animarse a subir la mirada-. Es como tener un monstruo en el interior dispuesto a sorprenderte en cualquier momento, sin razón aparente, sin control posible; para desgarrar el corazón, los pulmones, los músculos y todo lo demás -las palabras salieron velozmente y sin pausa como una catarata, haciéndole imposible quedarse callado-. Me aterra más que nada en el mundo porque es tan amenazante que todo el tiempo estoy pensando que un buen día me va a matar -sollozó. Shiryu limpió sus lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos.</p>
<p>-No tengas miedo -lo consoló a duras penas, buscando las palabras-. Yo te cuido. Y no saldré corriendo a ninguna parte -Mu asintió con palpable alivio-. Lucharé a tu lado siempre que tú lo permitas y sino me limitaré a esperar junto a ti. Sin importar qué decisión tomes, me quedaré contigo -afirmó.</p>
<p>-Pero pronto tendrás que volver a China -se lamentó el carnero. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes por eso ahora. Además, siempre que quieras puedes venir conmigo. Tengo una cama de dos plazas -bromeó. Mu esbozó una media sonrisa triste-. Aunque debería aprender a cocinar comida de adultos. El menú infantil siempre es con patitas de pollo o alguna de esas tonterías -siguió, en un intento por animarlo.</p>
<p>-Yo podría enseñarte a cocinar algunas cosas -respondió el carnero, mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez en largo rato. Shiryu lanzó una risita y recorrió el borde de su mandíbula con los nudillos.</p>
<p>-Que guapo eres, borreguito -susurró-. Y si vas a cocinar, incluso más -bromeó. Lo besó con tal suavidad que parecía pedir un permiso implícito-. Descansa un rato y luego preparamos un desayuno, ¿te parece? -lo animó. Mu se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Ya debe faltar poco para el mediodía -aventuró el carnero.</p>
<p>-¿Almuer… zayuno? -bromeó el dragón-. Lo que sea -aventó con una risita-. Descansa, yo te cuido -pidió con firmeza y no bajó una mirada vigilante hasta que Mu se encontró completamente acurrucado dentro de la cama. Lo abrazó por detrás y besó su hombro para luego subir por el cuello. Recordó súbitamente que su compañero había confesado haber tenido miedo de morir. Por un momento ese sentimiento lo invadió también a él. Entonces lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.</p>
<p>La siesta duró un par de horas, pero Shiryu no durmió demasiado bien. Fue un sueño intranquilo y entrecortado, pero le tranquilizaba saber que Mu había logrado descansar. Dormido parecía despreocupado por primera vez. De vez en cuando se le escapaba un suave ronquido. Recordaba haberse burlado de él diciendo que roncaba como un cerdo bebé. En esa oportunidad reían mientras buscaban el mutuo contacto de la piel sin importar como. El dragón añoraba esa felicidad y se preguntaba si sería posible volver a hallarla en el corto plazo. Cuando se resignó a no dormir se dedicó a observarlo en detalle.</p>
<p>Lo conoció por primera vez muchos años atrás. Quizás tenía catorce o quince años. Había llevado las armaduras a la Torre de Jamir para ser reparadas. En ese momento también le pareció guapo, pero censuró su propio pensamiento y lo guardó profundamente donde las dudas no pudieran molestarle. Se decía a sí mismo que estaba cómodo con su relación heterosexual aunque de vez en cuando ese recuerdo le molestara como una piedra en el zapato. Otros hombres también le habían parecido guapos con los años, pero ninguno superaba esa primera impresión, ese recuerdo preciado. Tuvo que pasar una década entera y muchas desdichas de por medio para comenzar a sincerarse. Había sido lo más difícil del mundo, pero qué gran logro había sido. Incluso con las dificultades que el año nuevo le había planteado era inmensamente más feliz abrazando a ese bello hombre que finalmente descansaba. Pocas veces habían hablado de su infancia, pero lo que sí sabía el dragón era que en el Tíbet, el país de Mu, todo ese asunto no era demasiado dramático. Nunca había habido un catártico momento de confesión, para él no tenía el menor sentido. Supuso que quizás por eso no era capaz de tomar dimensión de la dificultad que había supuesto para Shiryu.</p>
<p>El caballero de bronce se desperezó como un gato y se levantó con cuidado. Verificó que no había despertado a Mu con el movimiento. Fue hasta la cocina y buscó la cafetera para arrepentirse enseguida. No sería una buena combinación con la acidez. La guardó nuevamente y puso la tetera al fuego. Mientras esperaba el hervor comenzó a ojear en su teléfono las fotos de la fiesta. Muchas habían salido totalmente movidas y eran indistinguibles. Eso le hizo reír suavemente. Después pasó a un video que había protagonizado la semana anterior. Ryuho apenas había cumplido dos años y todo eso de caminar era algo nuevo para él. En el momento del video había descubierto además que podía correr. Lo filmó con total orgullo para luego captar en cámara el tropezón más grande que había visto en su vida, seguido por un berrinche igual de grande. Volvió a reír cuando lo vio y repentinamente se preguntó cuánto tiempo se quedaría en el Santuario. El hervor de la tetera lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Sirvió el té en dos tazas y volvió a la habitación. Tuvo que empujar la puerta con el pie para entrar. Dejó las tazas sobre la mesita y se sentó al borde de la cama. Se inclinó para besar a Mu con suavidad, recorriendo su rostro con besos.</p>
<p>-Oye -se quejó el carnero con una sonrisa que no se molestó en disimular-. ¿A qué huele? -inquirió enseguida.</p>
<p>-Te traje un té súper especial que cura todos los males -bromeó con expresión divertida-. ¿Cómo te sientes? -inquirió, poniéndose más serio. Le tendió una taza y se quedó con la otra.</p>
<p>-Mejor, dentro de todo -le dio un sorbo pequeño al té con cuidado de no quemarse. Una vez que probó la temperatura abrió el cajón de la mesita y tomó un frasco del que sacó una pastilla pequeña y la tomó con otro sorbo de té. A Shiryu le llamó la atención toda la secuencia, que observaba con atención mientras bebía de su taza-. ¿Cómo estás tú? -el dragón se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Bien, dentro de todo. Preocupado por ti -admitió-. ¿Qué ha sido eso? -Mu se encogió de hombros y resopló.</p>
<p>-Alplax -susurró-. Es un ansiolítico -explicó-. No te asustes, lo ha recetado un médico -siguió, con la mirada gacha. Enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo tomado frente a Shiryu pero había prometido ser sincero.</p>
<p>-¿Quieres comer algo más? Para que no te duela el estómago después -le ofreció el dragón con un encogimiento de hombros. De seguro Mu no esperaba eso. Se mordió el labio-. No te preocupes, borreguito. Estoy de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que pueda ayudarte.</p>
<p>-Es medicina para los locos -afirmó con evidente pesar. Shiryu lanzó una risita.</p>
<p>-No digas tonterías. Es medicina como cualquier otra -afirmó-. Te voy a decir una cosa pero presta mucha atención porque nunca jamás lo puedo repetir ¿sí? -comenzó juguetón. Mu asintió con acuerdo y tragó saliva, expectante-. Deseo tu felicidad tanto como deseo la de Ryuho. Así de mucho, al mismo nivel. Así de mucho es que te amo, borreguito -afirmó con una sonrisa honesta. Mu sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban bajo sus párpados. El carnero sabía que decir aquello era un tabú en una cultura como la suya donde nada puede superar en importancia a la familia. Decirle que lo ponía al mismo nivel que a su hijo era, de hecho, una confesión muy importante y quizás lo más definitivo que podía decir con palabras.</p>
<p>-Me harás llorar otra vez -balbuceó. Siguió bebiendo en un intento de evitar el llanto.</p>
<p>-Entonces te limpiaré las lágrimas -respondió con rapidez. Mu tomó una de las manos de Shiryu con firmeza. Se sintió particularmente caliente luego de agarrar la taza.</p>
<p>-Yo también estoy preocupado por ti -confesó-. Te hice sufrir con mi inseguridad, como un idiota, por no poder escuchar ni interpretar todas las señales que me has dado -se remojó los labios-. Quiero enmendarlo pero no sé cómo hacer -afirmó. Shiryu se inclinó para besarlo.</p>
<p>-Deja de insultar al hombre que amo -indicó con firmeza. Mu dio un respingo porque no se había dado cuenta de los adjetivos que se estaba endilgando a sí mismo-. No tienes por qué darle más vueltas al asunto. No tienes que hacer nada particular para enmendarte, tú eres suficiente -afirmó.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo -balbuceó, intentando a consciencia zanjar el asunto de una vez-. Gracias -susurró con una sonrisa honesta, experimentando cierta alegría por primera vez en bastante tiempo. Terminó el fondo del té de un sorbo-. Estaba pensando en algo, aunque quizás te suene un poco tonto -Shiryu lanzó una risita.</p>
<p>-Dime -lo desafió subiendo una ceja.</p>
<p>-Tal vez por la noche podríamos ir al cierre de fiesta. Me gustaría ver los fuegos artificiales del primer día del año -aventuró, sintiéndose un niño pequeño.</p>
<p>-Te escaparías de tu promesa de cocinar -bromeó el dragón-. Pero me gusta la idea de verte de traje, que te queda maravillosamente -lo animó-. Ya está atardeciendo. Deberíamos prepararnos pronto -Mu asintió con sorpresa-. Es una cita entonces -agregó Shiryu.</p>
<p>-¿En serio? -balbuceó el carnero, levemente avergonzado por la idea.</p>
<p>-En serio -lo desafió-. Ya nos toca divertirnos un rato, creo que nos lo hemos ganado a fuerza -el ariano asintió con acuerdo-. Ah y después -agregó Shiryu, dejando la frase cortada para provocarlo. Mu lanzó una risita.</p>
<p>-Después te demostraré lo agradecido que estoy contigo -completó con una mirada seductora y enseguida lo sorprendió con un beso-. Te agradezco por tu paciencia, tu tolerancia y tus cuidados. Infinitas gracias, mi dragón -susurró con una sonrisa y selló el momento con un beso que duró unos instantes más.</p>
<p>Lo que restó de la tarde la dedicaron a prepararse para la fiesta. Desde una ducha rápida hasta planchar las camisas, el tiempo transcurrió con una normalidad que casi parecía artificial después de la intensidad de todo aquel día. Eso significó un poco de esperanza para Shiryu, quien volvió a sentir que la felicidad del año anterior sí era posible en el corto plazo. Se puso el mismo traje pero cambió la camisa por una blanca. Además, decidió que llevaría el pelo suelto para terminar de modificar el conjunto. Por su parte, el carnero cambió por entero su conjunto, apelando a un traje negro opaco con una camisa lila que combinaba con sus ojos. Decoró el atuendo con el detalle vintage de un pañuelo de seda en el bolsillo exterior. Luego guardó el frasco de medicina en el bolsillo interno. Mientras se vestía observaba más al dragón que a sí mismo. Ubicaba cada movimiento en el espacio porque era tan grácil y marcial a la vez que parecía que bailaba al moverse. El pelo era muy lacio y acompañaba cada movimiento como si fuese un río oscuro. En ese momento se quedó mirando sin darse cuenta y pensó en lo afortunado que era. El dragón lo notó sin ninguna duda y aprovechó la distracción para sorprenderlo con un beso furtivo y una risita.</p>
<p>El momento fue interrumpido por la vibración de una llamada. Shiryu se alejó un poco para atender. Sonrió sin disimulo cuando descubrió con sorpresa que su hijo de dos años le había hecho una videollamada él solo. Le deseó feliz año nuevo y le contó algunas cosas del viaje mientras el pequeño le respondía con palabras confusas, un poco inventadas. Él fingía entender absolutamente todo aunque en realidad tenía suerte si interpretaba correctamente el treinta por ciento. Mu paró la oreja con todo descaro y sonrió para sus adentros con la tierna interacción de la que era testigo furtivo. Shiryu hizo algunas caras y morisquetas frente a la cámara para obtener unas cuantas carcajadas en respuesta. Ryuho era de risa fácil y eso le hacía sentir afortunado. Incluso el peor berrinche duraba poco si lo hacía reír, era un inmenso regalo. Poco después escuchó una segunda voz en la llamada.</p>
<p>-¿Qué es tan gracioso? -se oía a lo lejos. Los pasos se acercaron para revelar a Shunrei frente a la cámara-. Hola -rio-, te ha llamado él solo, te lo juro -bromeó. Shiryu asintió.</p>
<p>-Te creo -afirmó con una risita-. Feliz año nuevo -saludó con educación. Ella asintió.</p>
<p>-Gracias y feliz año para ti también. Envía mis saludos, por favor -pidió la joven. Aun desde lejos, Mu estaba muy interesado en cómo se desarrollaría esa conversación. Confiaba en la palabra de Shiryu pero un poco de confirmación no era algo que iba a despreciar. Se regañó internamente pero siguió escuchando.</p>
<p>-Lo haré -confirmó el dragón-. ¿Qué tal han pasado la fiesta? -inquirió con moderado interés. Shunrei se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Bien. Nos reunimos con Genbu y fuimos al templo. Armaron la recepción afuera. Hasta la anciana sacerdotisa se atrevió a bailar -lanzó una risita. Shiryu también sonrió.</p>
<p>-Me alegro. Envía mis saludos a todos -ella asintió-. Ya me tengo que ir, que llegaremos tarde al fin de fiesta -explicó rápidamente-. Y tú será mejor que te duermas pronto chiquitín -bromeó-. Llámame cuando quieras ahora que aprendiste a hacerlo -lo provocó con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Saluda a papi -indicó, y pudo ver cómo el niño movía la manito frente a la cámara-. Adiós Shiryu, diviértete -broméo.</p>
<p>-Gracias -concedió-. Tengan buenas noches, adiós -completó antes de cortar la llamada. Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo del saco y volvió a peinarse frente al espejo-. Sabes borreguito, Genbu es su novio -explicó con naturalidad. Mu subió una ceja.</p>
<p>-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! -se quejó. Shiryu lanzó una risita provocativa.</p>
<p>-No hace falta, hombre taimado -bromeó. Mu intentó hacerse el ofendido pero terminó riendo a carcajadas. Una pregunta comenzó a colarse en su interior y decidió que sería mejor preguntar con honestidad antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas.</p>
<p>-¿Le has contado de mí? -inquirió el carnero tragando saliva con fuerza.</p>
<p>-Sí -confirmó Shiryu-. Ella me contó de Genbu, así que me pareció que le debía la verdad. Un día de estos te contaré toda la historia así somos chismosos juntos -bromeó. Mu asintió con cierta diversión.</p>
<p>Poco después salieron del Primer Templo hacia el coliseo. Aunque ninguno de los dos emitió palabra durante el viaje, no disimularon que iban un tanto nerviosos. Sin embargo pronto esas dudas se disiparon. Había menos gente que la noche anterior, pero la mayor parte de sus amigos estaban allí. Se separaron en la recepción y se mezclaron con distintos grupos para luego volver a reunirse antes de pasar a las mesas para la cena. Se sentaron juntos y charlaron amigablemente con las personas que les habían tocado enfrente, aunque no los conocían más que de vista. Cuando finalmente la mesa estuvo completamente armada, Shiryu destapó una botella de vino con envidiable habilidad. Mu negó con la cabeza. El dragón se encogió de hombros imaginando a qué venía aquello pero no consideró prudente mencionar nada. El ariano lanzó el aire con alivio cuando notó que el momento había pasado sin más novedad. Le agradeció con una caricia en la rodilla bajo el mantel y una sonrisa dulce.</p>
<p>Después de la cena los invitados salieron de la carpa hacia las gradas del coliseo para ver el espectáculo. Caminaron con tranquilidad y lentitud, sin ninguna necesidad de apurarse entre el gentío. Se sentaron en un lugar un tanto apartado y observaron con ojos maravillados el espectáculo de luz y color frente a sus ojos. Tal era la ensoñación que planteaban los fuegos artificiales que en un momento incluso se abrazaron en público, algo que jamás habían hecho antes. Con un rápido vistazo se hizo evidente que no eran los únicos. Para Shiryu mostrar tal atrevimiento era un inmenso desafío, pero le agradó el logro y lo anotó mentalmente en la lista de cosas que le alegraba haber experimentado. Por largo rato hicieron silencio bajo las estrellas artificiales. Poco después de la medianoche volvieron a la Casa de Aries. Ya quedaban pocas personas en el coliseo y por primera vez en dos días parecía que el Santuario ya había tenido suficiente y clamaba por un descanso.</p>
<p>Caminaron en silencio y se tomaron de la mano hasta el momento de teletransportarse y ahorrarse el viaje hasta el interior del Primer Templo. Habían llegado al salón recibidor donde Mu fue el primero en girarse sobre sus pies y enfilar hacia el pasillo. Shiryu lo detuvo tomándolo por la muñeca y lo atrajo contra sí para abrazarlo con fuerza. Hundió la nariz en el hueco de su cuello y sintió su aroma a consciencia para fijar el recuerdo. Momentos después lo besó con deliberada lentitud y cierta pereza, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo. Mu sintió enseguida la huella olfativa del alcohol pero lejos de molestarlo eso le sedujo. Sonrió con honesta felicidad, aun sin alejar sus labios. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que su mente le daba un respiro y le permitía la alegría de sentirse tranquilo y acompañado. Ser consciente de ese detalle le hizo sentir realmente afortunado.</p>
<p>-Sabes una cosa, borreguito -propuso Shiryu e interrumpió el curso de las reflexiones del ariano sin quererlo-. Es la primera vez que voy a una cita con un chico -bromeó, con las mejillas ardiendo con cierta vergüenza.</p>
<p>-¿La has pasado bien? -inquirió con interés. El dragón asintió con decisión. Mu sonrió alegremente para luego tomar su rostro con suavidad y besarlo nuevamente. El calor de las mejillas le ardió un poco sobre las palmas-. ¿Estás borracho? -lo acusó con cierta diversión. Shiryu se encogió de hombros.</p>
<p>-Casi nada -reconoció con ligereza-. ¿Piensas aprovecharte de mí? -lo provocó. En respuesta el ariano lo jaló de las manos para obligarlo a caminar hasta la habitación.</p>
<p> Sólo se aprovechó para guiarlo caminando hacia atrás y hacerlo trastabillar contra el borde de la cama, lo que lo dejó sorpresivamente acostado y expuesto. Shiryu lanzó una sonora carcajada cuando se dio cuenta que había caído en la más tonta de las trampas. Mu avanzó sobre él y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y piernas para inclinarse un poco y recorrer su cuello con pequeños besos. Recordó fugazmente qué largo se veía cuando llevaba el cabello atado y las ganas que le habían dado en ese preciso instante de besarlo y mordisquearlo hasta hacerle jadear. Sonrió con esa idea y procedió a hacerla realidad sin perder tiempo. Se quitaron la ropa con urgencia y desprolijidad para luego volver a juntar sus cuerpos y enredarse entre besos y caricias que les provocaban mutuos gemidos de vez en cuando.</p>
<p>-Gracias -susurró Mu al oído de su compañero, y aunque le sorprendió no rompió el clima. Shiryu lo atrajo un poco contra sí con un brazo mientras jugueteaba con un pezón con la mano que le quedaba libre.</p>
<p>-¿Gracias por qué, borreguito? ¿Te gusta esto? -lo amenazó con cierta diversión-. Ya puedes ir previendo lo que te espera -siguió. Mu lanzó una risita.</p>
<p>-Ajá -respondió enseguida, imitando la escueta respuesta que el dragón le daba cuando quería evadir la pregunta. Se acomodó un poco y lo miró a los ojos antes de ponerse un poco más serio-. Hacía mucho tiempo que la felicidad se me escapaba como arena entre los dedos. Este ha sido un día maravilloso, y de verdad que me hacía mucha falta -Shiryu sonrió con dulzura y lo besó despacio, con mucha suavidad y paciencia. Buscó su aroma a consciencia. Supo que eso era importante y quería estar presente en todos los detalles.</p>
<p>-Me pone muy contento saber que te sientes bien -afirmó con voz dulce-. Me preocupaste mucho -admitió, y avanzó para besarlo-. Te amo, borreguito. No te olvides -pidió. Mu negó con la cabeza, honestamente despreocupado.</p>
<p>-Por cierto, te traje un regalo -recordó. Aunque Shiryu en realidad no deseaba interrumpir el momento de intimidad, la dio cierta curiosidad. Mu se despegó levemente para buscar una cajita negra de cartón en la mesa de luz. El dragón descubrió la tapa con intriga para revelar un elegante tapón moderadamente pequeño. Subió una ceja con desconcierto. Debía admitir que Mu siempre había tenido buen gusto aunque se sentía levemente incordiado-. ¿Sabes qué es? ¿Y dónde va? -bromeó. Shiryu lanzó una carcajada y le dio un leve golpecito en el hombro.</p>
<p>-Claro, que no soy un niño -concedió. Le robó un rápido beso antes de volver a reír-. Me siento un poco intimidado, pero también tengo muchas ganas de probar -admitió, con las mejillas todavía ardiendo.</p>
<p>-Fantástico -concedió-. Pero no ahora mismo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo -Shiryu lanzó una fuerte carcajada.</p>
<p>-Todo el tiempo del mundo -repitió-. En la vida pensé que te escucharía decir semejante cosa -se burló-. Se nota que estás feliz, siempre has sido tan transparente -afirmó.</p>
<p>-Pues no te burles, dragoncito -bromeó-. No olvides que ahora te tengo en mi poder -amenazó. Shiryu le respondió con una mirada por demás provocativa y retomó el juego de sus dedos recorriendo su pecho.</p>
<p>Se hizo evidente que la conversación había terminado y enseguida retomaron los besos y caricias en forma urgente, desordenada y acalorada. Habían pasado un año entero jugando a seducirse como dos adolescentes en el teléfono y eso les había dejado rebosantes de hormonas. Sentían la necesidad de saciarse como una necesidad física de respirar. Las emociones habían sido intensas en esos breves días y eso, lejos de serenarlos, profundizó la urgencia física. Aunque siempre había sido impaciente, Mu también era un hombre con un plan. Era sencillo, buscaba que su compañero estuviese lo más excitado posible, una vez que había accedido a probar algo que nunca había hecho antes. Eso el ariano bien lo sabía y deseaba hacer de ese recuerdo algo extra especial. Acarició con las yemas de los dedos todos los puntos sensibles que conocía, detrás de las orejas y el interior de las muñecas con evidente dedicación.</p>
<p>Después de un rato marcó un camino de besos para ir bajando por su torso hasta llegar a juguetear con su miembro dentro de su boca. El dragón no pudo evitar ocasionales jadeos. Conforme pasaron los minutos hizo los movimientos más profundos, lentos y rítmicos; hasta arrancarle algunos gemidos que luchaba por esconder. Aun sin detenerse, lo guio hasta inclinar levemente su cintura hacia un lado y masajear la entrada a su cuerpo con la yema del índice. Lo hizo con gran atención, estudiando las reacciones de su amante. Sin embargo descubrió con satisfacción que el muy descarado disfrutaba en forma exponencial, que se retorcía de placer buscando algo más de profundidad con cada movimiento. Sonrió con cierta perversidad cuando notó aquello.</p>
<p>-Eres terrible -se burló entre jadeos-, cómo te gusta -Shiryu asintió sin demasiada atención.</p>
<p>-Te disfruto porque eres delicioso -remató. Mu juzgó que ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y era un buen momento para comenzar a intentar.</p>
<p>Tomó un pomo de lubricante del cajón de la mesita. Shiryu se preguntó súbitamente qué no tenía ahí adentro, sonriendo con picardía. Distribuyó unas gotas en la yema del índice y presionó un poco más que antes, metiendo por entero la primera falange. Antes de seguir, Mu estudió su expresión con cautela. El dragón llevaba las cejas levemente fruncidas y apretaba los párpados. El carnero presionó un poco más mientras observaba su rostro. Canturreó en un susurro y recorrió su torso con lentas caricias con la mano que le quedaba libre. Eso lo relajó un poco y le dio vía libre para continuar presionando hasta lograr meter todo el índice por entero. Dejó pasar unos momentos de quietud, dándole tranquilidad con besos que recorrían el rostro, el cuello y el torso. Momentos después hizo un suave movimiento en su interior, curvando la punta del índice. Eso le arrancó un gemido ronco que le sorprendió incluso a sí mismo. Lanzó una risita cuando se sintió expuesto. Siguió así por unos momentos hasta que se retiró con mucho cuidado, dejando a Shiryu un tanto desconcertado. Lanzó un leve gruñido de queja.</p>
<p>-No te detengas -pidió con un pucherito. Mu rio con suavidad y cierta provocación.</p>
<p>-¿Quién es el impaciente ahora? -lo desafió. Tomó el juguete que había apartado antes y distribuyó el lubricante sobre él. Se sintió frío comparado con la sensación momentos atrás-. Dime cómo te sientes -pidió el carnero mientras empujaba con mucha lentitud, intercalando movimientos circulares. El principio observó lo mismo que antes, el ceño fruncido y los párpados apretados; pero luego se reanudaron los jadeos y gemidos que eran como un coro de ángeles en sus oídos. En poco tiempo ya estaba completamente dentro. Mu le mostró sus dos manos libres con una sonrisa de triunfo y enseguida lo besó con profundidad, reduciendo el espacio entre sus cuerpos al mínimo posible-. ¿Cómo te sientes? -inquirió con preocupación.</p>
<p>-Bien -balbuceó-. Muy bien. Tanto que es un bochorno -confesó, con las mejillas ardiendo. Mu lanzó una risita pícara, que Shiryu interrumpió con un beso fuerte y contundente-. Ahora te mostraré cómo se hace -lo amenazó, con una sonrisa seductora. Enseguida se ubicó sobre él con un movimiento hábil y pasó una de sus piernas por sobre su hombro, dejándolo absolutamente expuesto. Usó una moderada cantidad de lubricante en la entrada de su cuerpo antes de comenzar a empujar sin ceremonia con su miembro tieso.</p>
<p>-No seas bruto -lo regañó el carnero con una severidad que no se creyó a sí mismo. Shiryu negó con la cabeza y ronroneó levemente.</p>
<p>-No te preocupes -lo consoló con voz dulce. Se inclinó para besarlo con suavidad. A cada movimiento que hacía, el tapón le recodaba la presencia en su interior con una leve molestia que se mezclaba con placer.</p>
<p>El dragón cumplió su promesa y penetró a su amante con paciencia y suavidad, observando cada señal que su cuerpo le daba. No pasó mucho rato hasta que se encontró por entero dentro suyo. Comenzó con movimientos suaves y sin ejercer demasiada presión. Enseguida el carnero comenzó a emitir suaves gemidos que fueron creciendo con los minutos. Entonces se inclinó sobre él con todo el peso del cuerpo para llegar lo más profundamente posible e intentó embestidas más fuertes y repentinas que le hicieron jadear sin control. Shiryu no se moderó a sí mismo cuando aumentó la fuerza y la velocidad. Observó a Mu torcer el ceño levemente antes de pronunciar su nombre en un gemido ronco. El dragón inclinó el cuello hacia atrás buscando algo más de aire y con una fuerte embestida se derramó en el interior de su pareja. Inflaba el pecho frenéticamente y temblaba con los residuos del orgasmo. Sin proponérselo curvó los labios en una leve sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Me vuelves loco, borreguito -afirmó con la voz temblorosa-. Ha sido un regalo maravilloso -confesó, con los ojos vidriosos. Mu se estiró un poco para acariciar su pómulo con la palma, provocándole que cierre los ojos por un momento y descanse sobre él. Se retiró con mucha delicadeza y lentitud de su interior. Luego lo besó sobre los labios con dulzura.</p>
<p>-Quédate siempre conmigo -pidió el ariano con un pucherito fingido. Shiryu asintió y lo besó nuevamente mientras lo recorría con caricias. Momentos después lo masturbó con suavidad. Sintió enseguida cómo su miembro cambiaba de textura sobre su palma y su rigidez iba en aumento. Después de unos momentos cambió las manos por su boca, introduciéndolo por entero sin el menor descaro. Aunque estaba un tanto cansado, Mu se permitió volver a gemir e inclinar la cintura buscando algo más de profundidad. Hizo honor a su conocida impaciencia cuando acabó dentro de su boca sin previo aviso. Se sintió brevemente culpable hasta que se atrevió a subir la mirada y descubrir abochornado que al dragón no se le había escapado ni una gota. Entonces lo besó para provocarlo y hacerle sentir la huella de su propio sabor-. Eres terrible -se divirtió repitiendo lo que había dicho antes para volver a comprobarlo.</p>
<p>-La culpa es tuya, borreguito -remató-. Eres irresistible. Te había extrañado tanto que ya no pude resistirme a ti -confesó con una sonrisa. El ariano supo que hablaba con la absoluta verdad. Lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos contra su pecho. Un momento después se obligó a quedarse despierto un poco más. Tomó el extremo del tapón y tiró hacia afuera con mucho cuidado.</p>
<p>-¿Estás bien? -inquirió preocupado. Shiryu asintió con decisión, aunque la expresión de sufrimiento que ponía no decía lo mismo. Continuó con la tarea evitando emitir más comentario hasta no quitarlo del todo-. Ya está. No estuvo tan mal ¿verdad? -Shiryu sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto. La verdad no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien -confesó, bajando levemente la mirada pero sin dejar de sonreír. Mu lanzó una risita pero enseguida un pensamiento furtivo le hizo preocupar. Suspiró con evidente pesar y bajó la mirada. A Shiryu no se le escapó el detalle-. ¿Qué piensas, borreguito? -el ariano negó con la cabeza.</p>
<p>-No es nada -mintió, y se sintió absolutamente culpable por haber arruinado el momento. Sabía que su mente le estaba jugando un truco y se saboteaba a sí mismo, pero aun siendo consciente de eso no pudo evitarlo. Se acomodó entre los almohadones y las frazadas mientras abría los brazos en una invitación.</p>
<p>-Amor mío -susurró el dragón-. Prometimos que seríamos honestos, ¿te acuerdas? Te dije que no hay nada que no puedas decirme -Mu asintió con la mirada gacha. Shiryu se acomodó a su lado y lo abrazó contra su pecho-. Te amo -susurró.</p>
<p>-Lo siento, no quise arruinar el momento. Sé que me estoy saboteando, no soy tonto, pero me enfada no haber podido evitarlo -Shiryu lo tomó por la barbilla y le hizo inclinar la cabeza para besarlo.</p>
<p>-¿Me amas? -inquirió el dragón. Esa pregunta descolocó a Mu. Asintió con decisión.</p>
<p>-Claro que te amo. ¿Por qué la pregunta? -inquirió con preocupación.</p>
<p>-Porque entonces quiero pedirte algo -comenzó el dragón-. Quisiera que me permitas cuidar de ti, por favor -solicitó con educación. Mu abrió grandes los ojos y asintió despacio-. Entonces cuéntame que te preocupa y te prometo que te ayudaré a buscar una solución -el carnero tragó saliva con fuerza.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo -concedió-. Me preocupa no saber cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo, ni cuándo volveré a verte -afirmó. Shiryu lo besó con cuidado antes de responder.</p>
<p>-Si esa incertidumbre te está doliendo, entonces vamos a pensar un plazo, ¿te parece? -Mu asintió con cierta expectación-. Podría quedarme dos semanas a partir de mañana, si estás de acuerdo. Después de eso quiero que vengas a visitarme, ya que dominas la teletransportación no debería ser problema -sonrió con una mirada provocadora-. Quisiera que te quedaras a dormir conmigo algunas noches, como tres o cuatro por semana -afirmó, lanzando una risita-, o cuantas veces quieras. Sé que tienes obligaciones como Santo Dorado y no es mi intención alejarte de ellas -se remojó los labios-. ¿Qué te parece la idea? -Mu apretó los labios y asintió con decisión.</p>
<p>-De acuerdo -balbuceó-. Estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo para darme seguridad -reconoció. Recordó fugazmente que antes de acostarse era la hora de la medicina, así que se estiro hasta la mesita para tomarla, con un poco más de buena gana que otras veces.</p>
<p>-Por supuesto -afirmó el dragón-. Para eso estoy, borreguito -afirmó con una sonrisa-. Yo pienso que parte importante de amar es apoyarse y ayudarse en las malas -lo apretó un poco contra sí y lo besó con dulzura-. Recuerda que estaré siempre de tu lado -decretó. Mu asintió despacio. Tenía los ojos humedecidos y las mejillas levemente coloradas. El gesto le había conmovido y lo había llenado de calidez. Las acciones de Shiryu hablaban más que sus palabras y le daban una esperanza que jamás pensó tener. Por primera vez pensó que un día podría curarse y dejar de sufrir las trampas de su propia química neurológica-. Te voy a preguntar una cosa -propuso Shiryu con una sonrisa divertida-. ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué piensas? -lanzó.</p>
<p>-Vaya -sólo pudo balbucear el carnero. Tembló levemente y no se atrevió a dar una respuesta por lo que se escapó con pobre habilidad-. ¿Qué piensas tú? -Shiryu lanzó una risita.</p>
<p>-Hiciste trampa -lo acusó con expresión divertida-. Somos novios, ¿no te parece? -eso hizo reír al carnero por primera vez en largo rato-. O sea si quieres -agregó. Mu asintió y acrecentó sin quererlo el calor que envolvía sus mejillas.</p>
<p>-Eso me gustaría -susurró. Apretó los párpados y los labios y dejó salir algunas lágrimas solitarias-. Eres increíble, Shiryu -confesó-. Por momentos no me lo creo -el dragón lanzó una risita.</p>
<p>-No es nada más de lo que te mereces, novio bonito -afirmó con picardía. Mu no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlo de improviso, sin pensar si le estaría interrumpiendo al hablar. Se apretujó un poco más y enseguida retomó el beso para luego lanzar el aire con alivio frente a sus labios.</p>
<p>-Oye -balbuceó. Se remojó los labios antes de hablar-. ¿Crees que puedo curarme? -Shiryu asintió con seguridad.</p>
<p>-No tengo la menor duda de que todo estará bien -afirmó-. Verás cómo en unos meses no será más que un mal recuerdo -Mu sonrió levemente, curvando las comisuras de los labios, y dejó caer algunas lágrimas-. No llores, borreguito.</p>
<p>-Es que me has movilizado el alma -confesó-. Me siento muy agradecido.</p>
<p>-Pues te lo mereces, te mereces todo lo bueno que el universo pueda darte -afirmó el dragón-. ¿Tienes pensado dormir o ya estás listo para otro round? -bromeó mientras reía con torpe seducción. Mu lanzó una carcajada que le hizo olvidar enseguida por qué se había preocupado tanto.</p>
<p>-Vaya, eres insaciable, mi dragón -bromeó-. Tengo la obligación de ser un buen anfitrión y hacerte disfrutar tus dos semanas -siguió, con una mirada provocativa.</p>
<p>El ariano no perdió el tiempo y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo con fuerza, jugando con su lengua sin descaro, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de responder. Shiryu decidió que no podía quedarse atrás y enseguida reanudó la ronda de caricias y besos. Las horas de la noche fueron avanzando mientras continuaban entregados a la urgencia de sus instintos. Sólo cayeron en la cuenta cuando el sol se coló tímidamente entre las cortinas de la habitación. Recién entonces dieron la jornada por terminada y decidieron que ya era buena hora de dormir. Cerraron los ojos sin dejar de abrazarse y sin la menor intención de despegar sus pieles. Igual que había hecho la noche anterior, Shiryu esperó que Mu se durmiera primero. En silencio elevó una plegaria en la que lo incluyó primero. Cuando escuchó sus suaves ronquidos decidió que era tiempo de dormirse.</p>
<p>Aún no había caído del todo cuando recordó esa palabra que había usado antes. Novio, había dicho. Un año atrás no lo hubiera creído. Dos años atrás, el año en que nació Ryuho, se hubiera burlado de la sola idea. Se encontraba sorprendido de sí mismo y del curso de los acontecimientos, pero estaba enormemente agradecido con el hombre que roncaba a su lado. Imaginó que quizás sin su presencia en su vida jamás se hubiera sincerado, o habría tardado muchos años más. Recordó que un rato atrás Mu también le había mencionado que estaba agradecido con él. Eso le hizo pensar que quizás nada de esto había sido casualidad, sino que se habían cruzado por razones muy específicas y con mucho que aportar uno al otro. Esa idea le envolvió en una inmensa calidez. Lo besó entre sueños antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>